


A Day In the Life of Starscream

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU sort of, Mild Fluff, Starscream being loved and respected, Therapy, by his co-workers and partner and citizens, secret solenoid gift, starscream as ruler, taking a mental health day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Just as the title says. An AU where Starscream lives peacefully and happily as the ruler of Cybertron. He is loved by his people, and respected by his piers, and in a healthy relationship with a loving partner.
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	A Day In the Life of Starscream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlushLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/gifts).



> My gift for BlushLouise! I hope you enjoy! And thank you for your continued support on my other works. I was so happy I got to make something for you for secret solenoid. 
> 
> (Sorry that I recycled Starscream's therapist)

Starscream blinked awake. He squinted at the sunlight coming in through the terrace door, and rolled over to get it out of his eyes. In his head an alarm went off, buzzing and buzzing until he was properly upright. He stretched his arms above his head until he back cracked. He let out a long vent as his arms fell back to his sides. The buzzer was still going off so he smacked himself in the side of the head with the ball of his palm until it went silent. 

Starscream stood up and went to the washroom. He told the program that enfolded the house to play music while he took a shower. In the middle of slathering soap on his arms he received a comm. 

“Make it quick,” he said. 

Windblade’s voice came through. “Sorry, Starscream. I just thought you should know the meeting has been moved up an hour today.”

“I’ll fix it on my schedule, thank you Windblade.”

Starscream hung up. He returned to his humming, and washing, but was only halfway down his legs when he received another comm. “Seriously?” he muttered, bringing a sudsy hand up to the side of his head. “Yes?”

“Heeeey,” Wheeljack’s voice was audily sheepish. 

Starscream paused in his washing. “No.”

“You know I love you.”

“Wheeljack, this is the third date you’ve canceled this week!”

“Hey, to be fair, I cancelled the first one because I blew both my hands off.”

Starscream tried to keep his smirk out of his voice. “And who’s fault is that?”

“Yours. You gave me the lab.”

“Which you are supposed to use for work,” Starscream finished rinsing. “Not personal projects that blow up your hands,” he pouted. “You’re no fun with new hands. They’re too smooth.”

“I told ya I could get used ones.”

“Ulgh. No thank you.” Starscream turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. “Hold on a second, I’m about to use the dryer.” He stepped onto the grate in the floor that blew a burst of hot air. Starscream stepped off of it. “Okay, I’m back. Why are you canceling this time?”

“Gas leak at the school. They say we can’t go ‘till it clears.”

Starscream frowned, screwing off the cap of a tin of polish. “We don’t breath.”

“Acidic. It can burn plating.”

“Then can’t it burn through the doors keeping you safe?”

“No. Not that acidic. But if it gets in your vents it can do some damage. Better safe than sorry.”

Starscream took a small buffing brush, and massaged the polish into his face, helm, and arms. “Right. Well, stay safe. Keep me updated, alright?”

“I will.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later then. Love you.”

“Love you.”

Starscream disconnected. He finished up his polishing with the brushes on the wall, and some of the larger brushes he kept in the cupboards. Getting polished was a cumbersome task, but being a politician meant he had to look his best. The ruler of Cybertron can’t roll into the office covered in oil, paint transfers, and smudged polish from the day before. 

Starscream walked out of the washroom feeling refreshed. He spread his wings out and fluttered them. He took a cube at the energon dispenser while he read the news on his phone. Employment rates were up, inflation had steadied out, though there were still cities that insisted on using different currencies. Starscream couldn’t care at that point, the use of different currencies had saved the Shanix from becoming entirely worthless after they started creating money in an attempt to jump start the economy. 

Trade was up, industry was booming, the poverty line no longer existed because nobody existed beneath it. The energon synthesizers that pulled energon out of the air were working wonders. Energon was still free, and the world of science was finding even better ways to improve and use it. 

Starscream put down his datapad and smiled against the rim of his glass. When he was finished he threw the cube in the incinerator and grabbed the box of goodies out of the cupboard for a sweet treat before work. 

Wheeljack was uncreative when it came to gifts. He supplied Starscream with all of the goodies he could ever want. This did not mean he lacked affection, nor did it mean Starscream would ever grow tired of it. On the contrary, everytime he popped an unfamiliar treat in his mouth he smiled, knowing who it had come from. It always brought him back to their first date, so many years ago, when Wheeljack sheepishly pulled at his finial and handed over the box of treats with false confidence betrayed by his nervous tick. 

Starscream had been scowling then, but he was smiling now, as he popped a treat in his mouth. He replaced the lid on the box and chucked it back into the cupboard. He scurried back to the bedroom and leaped right over the railing of the terrace. He took the long way around to get to the Spire. He watched the city below sparkle in the early light of day. 

It had taken a while, but they had done it. Cybertron had reached its second Golden Age, this time absent of Functionism, or a need for revolution. Mining was done by drones. Jobs were safe, and almost everyone had one. Anyone who couldn’t work was supported, and wages were easily livable. They were no longer constantly draining their planet of energy, and killing it with each passing day. Cybertron was healed, the reserves were full, and they were receiving aid from the trade with other planets. 

Starscream weaved between the tallest buildings. He came to land on the balcony right outside his office. As he walked inside he ordered the computer to draw the blinds and bring up the work on his desk. 

“Read me my schedule for today,” he said as he sat down and picked up the first order of business. 

A robotic voice came through the desk. “This morning you are meeting with Wheeljack so he can go over his report.” 

“Cancel that, I know he can’t make it.”

“Canceled. At Noon you have a one on one meeting with Elita-One to discuss plans for the monument.”

Starscream furrowed his brow. “Elita? I thought Obsidian was doing that.”

“The schedule says Elita-One.”

Starscream flapped his hand. “Alright then, we’ll just see who shows up.”

“At one you have a meeting with Windblade to discuss plans for the next hot-spot. At three you have an All Council Meeting. At five you have a meeting with Breakdown to discuss better ways to promote tolerance.”

Starscream nodded. “Right. Bring that report up for me, if you would.”

“Yes Lord Starscream.”

“Thank you.”

While the planet was peaceful on the surface, and within the system, there were still a few outliers in society who wanted to convert Cybertron back to the old days, before the war. The organizations were poorly run, and had few members, but they were addressed accordingly whenever they became a problem. Velocitron was guilty of promoting framist ideals, and was therefore given an ultimatum. They either eliminated the apartheid they lived under, or else lose the benefit of being part of the Council of Worlds. They reluctantly agreed after a few years of negotiations. Breakdown and Knock Out were civil rights activists on both their own planet, and Cybertron. 

Starscream knew better than most that not everyone was always going to get along. Hatred is not a bug you can squish and kill, it’s one that loses a leg with every boot to the back. But he held the idea that if intolerance could be drowned out by overwhelming tolerance, then the world will remain at peace, and those who spewed their hate would be laughed at and ignored and gain no traction in their influence. 

So far is had worked. But every once in a while a figure of concern would pop up. Breakdown was always ready to get on the ball and move forward with a plan of action. Campaigns, and checks in education were put in place. Not to brainwash, but to encourage, and remind the people why their Golden Age was great. They couldn’t stop any protests if intolerant leaders wanted to go public, but they had faith the people of Cybertron would take matters into their own hands should one arise. 

Starscream sorted through his files and got his work done. He went about his meetings, even enduring the dull matters in the Council of Worlds assembly. Things were good on all fronts. Not that he ever really got tired of hearing about it, but hearing the same news over and over again did get tired. 

Starscream gathered his files as the meeting wrapped up. “Alright everyone, next week at six. I will see you all then.”

There was a murmur of goodbyes as everyone stepped out of the room and went their separate ways. As Starscream climbed down from his chair Windblade scurried to meet him. 

“I was hoping we could set up a meeting tomorrow,” she said, as they walked out.

“I think I’m going to take the day off tomorrow. I’ll be screening my calls and taking my work at home.”

Windblade smirked. “Why? Gotta day planned with Wheeljack?” 

Starscream puffed a small laugh, trying to keep his smile off his face. “No. I have a mental health day planned. It’s even in my schedule. My therapist suggested it last week.”

Windblade nodded wide. “Ah. I’ll just send you the pre-report then, if you get the chance to read it over. Let me know when you’re available.” 

“Thank you.” 

Starscream returned to his office. He finished filling out the reports and other paperwork by the time Breakdown got there. The discussion went over hours, but Starscream didn’t mind. They were making great progress. Everything seemed in place, and they had yet to see any movement out of the bot they were concerned about. He had a small media presence, but had not been bold enough to promise a public appearance. The last time a hate monger tried to give a speech he was bombarded with protests and soiled energon mush. 

No one had made an appearance since. 

Starscream walked Breakdown out. As soon as he was gone Starscream let out a quiet sigh. He called his therapist and told her he would be late that evening. He wanted to take a moment to unwind in his office before going anywhere else. Starscream was Markershot’s last appointment of the night, so he told him to take as much time as he needed. 

Starscream fell back into his chair and closed his eyes. He took the sweet air into his vents, and let it out. He drowned in silence, letting the peace consume his overworked processor. Just as he was beginning to let the tension out of his struts he received a comm. He did not hesitate to answer. 

“Yes?” He said, his voice soft. 

“Hey Star,” Wheeljack said, his voice echoing Starscream’s own. “Sorry, did I interrupt the rundown?”

“Yes. But that’s okay. How are you doing?”

“They’re just lettin’ us out now. You still up for that date tonight?”

Starscream shook his head. “I don’t think so. I just want to stay in.”

“Alright. I’ll see ya at home then. Love ya.”

“Love you too,” Starscream smiled as he cut the line. He took in a deep vent and leaned back. He closed his eyes and let himself get consumed again. His mind went blank, his thoughts winding down from the day’s events, filing them all away for another time. 

After around 15 minutes he opened his eyes and stood up. He left via the balcony, and flew to his appointment with Markershot. Her practice wasn’t far from his house, so getting from there to home was not a cumbersome journey. It was fortunate, considering there were some days Starscream found it difficult to function. Those days had become significantly fewer in recent years, but they still sprung up every once in a while. 

Starscream touched down in front of the door. The secretary had already gone home, leaving Markershot to lock up herself. Starscream found her in her office, and announced his arrival by knocking on her door frame. 

She smiled, looking up from the datapad she’d been reading. “Starscream, great to see you,” she placed the pad in a drawer and stood up. “I’ll meet you in the room, just let me put away a few things.”

Starscream turned right around and waltzed into the room across from the office. Markershot unceremoniously shoved everything on the desk into the center drawer. She let out a long sigh as she lowered herself into her chair. 

“So,” she said, putting on a smile. “How are we feeling today?”

Starscream shrugged, crossing one leg over the other. “Fine. Wheeljack canceled our date again, but he had a good reason this time.”

“Really? Third time, huh?”

“I try to tell him not to mix unfamiliar chemicals, and what does he do?” He rolled his eyes. “Exactly the opposite.” He chuckled. “He can be an idiot sometimes, but I love him. He’s just so curious. And he never thinks, you know? He’s just like, ‘can I do this thing?’ Then it blows up in his face and that’s when he learns. I really love how he can just get in there and do things, though. I love that.”

Markershot nodded along. “Have you two gotten any further in ceremony plans?”

“Ugh,” Starscream rolled his entire head with his eyes. “No. Which is frustrating because he’s the one who wanted the big ceremony. We’ve already done everything, we don’t need to have a party. Why invite everyone else into our lives?”

“Has he insisted on the large event?”

Starscream waded his head. “He has, some. He’s certainly talked about it. He doesn’t try to push the subject too hard. I think I caved too early,” he furrowed his brow. “Now that I think about it, I don’t know if I ever actually told him we could have a ceremony.” He thought it over. “Huh. We’ll have to talk about that.”

“Is there any particular reason you don’t want to have that kind of ceremony?”

“I just think it’s unnecessary. And you know me, I don’t like unwanted attention,” Starscream twiddled his fingers on the couch arm, his jaw clenching with unsaid words. He sighed. “I don’t like that kind of attention. I don’t like the idea of all those people using my marriage as a spectacle. Something to gawk at. Something to talk about. My relationship has always been private for just that reason.”

Markershot nodded. “The media does have a tendency to cling to things. Do you know why Wheeljack wants a big ceremony?”

“He likes the attention, I think,” the smile returned to Starscream’s face. “He likes pointing at me and saying ‘look at my husband. Isn’t he great?’” He shook his head. “I’d rather not, though. I don’t know what it is, but suddenly being in the public eye makes me nervous.” He bit his lip. “I don’t know why. I’ve always been great at facing the public, but recently,” he took in a quick vent and let it out just as fast. “I have this feeling waring on me. Everything is so great. I have a loving conjux, a functioning government, the respect of my peers and-” he cringed. “I just feel like at any given moment I’m going to wake up and be right back where I started.”

Markershot nodded. “You lived a large part of your life thinking that this reality was nothing but a dream. I’m not surprised you’re getting these feelings now. Have you noticed any significant behavior changes as a result, anything you want to address?”

“My bad days are getting worse. More frequent. Still not frequent, but I’m noticing they linger longer.”

“Right. Have you talked to your friends or Wheeljack at all? It’s good to get in touch with loved ones when you start feeling that way. Get up, go out, spend time, just to keep reminding yourself that this is real, and you do have it. We can even increase sessions if you want to.”

“I think I would like that. Like I said, it’s not terrible, but I can feel it creeping. I think I want to get back on my meds, if that’s alright. Just to sort of keep it at bay.”

“Of course. Anything you need.”

“Thank you.”

The session continued normally. At the end of it Markershot walked Starscream out and wished him a good night. Starscream leaped into the air and didn’t even bother transforming. He landed gently on his terrace and called into the potentially empty house. He got a response from the kitchen. 

“In here!” 

Starscream sauntered to the doorway. He smirked, leaning on the door frame and watching Wheeljack pour two tall glasses of engex from a fancy, unfamiliar bottle. 

“What have you got there?” Starscream purred, leaning off the door frame and walking into the room. 

“Just a little bit’a somethin’ I picked up on my way home,” Wheeljack retracted his mask to accept a peck on the lips. “Thought I’d bring the date here.”

Starscream quirked a brow. “Oh?”

“I don’t have much. Just a bottle of nice engex, and a box of goodies.”

Starscream chuckled. “As if we don’t have enough.”

“These are new.”

“It’s amazing how you keep finding new ones.”

“I’m good like that. And once I run out of new stuff I’ll just start making my own.”

Starscream captured one of the glasses and stepped away. “Oh dear primus,” he sat down at the table. “I don’t think you can market a goodie that blows up.”

Wheeljack laughed as he took the seat across from his conjux. “They wouldn’t blow up. Not everything I make blows up, ya know.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You seem like you don’t believe me.”

“Marriage has taught me things about how you operate.”

“We only been conjux’d for six months.”

“We’ve been dating for fifteen years.”

“Fair enough.”

Wheeljack laughed. Starscream joined in. He picked a goodie out of the box between them, and rolled it between his fingers before putting it in his mouth. He hummed against the flavor. “Interesting,” he said. “Sort of a sweet bitter kind of combination. It’s weird,” he grabbed another. “Not bad, though.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you like ‘em. Should I add them to the list?”

Starscream shook his head. “I wouldn’t say so.”

“Dang.”

“You know, someday you’re going to come up with a different gift to give me, one that’s not explosive,” he tossed another treat in his mouth. “I might have a spark attack if that happens.” 

“Then I guess it’ll never happen. Last thing I want is you havin’ a spark attack.”

Starscream laughed into the rim of his glass. He took a small sip of the strong engex and put his glass down. “Did I ever tell you I was okay with having a big ceremony?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“How come we never talked about it after that?”

“Because I decided we shouldn’t.”

Starscream frowned. “But I thought it was what you wanted.”

Wheeljack leaned forward. “I know,” he shrugged. “But I realized it wasn’t worth makin’ you uncomfortable,” he captured Starscream’s hand from across the table and gave the knuckles a kiss. “You don’t need that kinda stress in yer life.”

Starscream scooted closer. “Thank you. But we can always compromise.”

“With?”

“We can have a small ceremony. Friends only.”

“There’d be five people there.”

Starscream laughed. “Let’s just consider it,” he leaned back and finished off his cup of engex. “I think I’m ready for bed. Are you showering?”

“Yeah, wanna get the stink of the lab off me.”

“Okay, I’ll get it started then.”

“Thought you took a shower this morning.”

“I did, but I’m taking the day off tomorrow and I want to sleep in. Which means getting all this gunk off of me tonight.”

“Alright. I’m still drinkin’. I’ll meet ya there in a few, alright?”

“Alright. I’ll warm it up.”

Starscream placed his glass in the sink before heading to the washroom. He turned on the spray and let it get warm on his hands before stepping under. It wasn’t long before Wheeljack joined him. They helped wash each others backs and wings and winglets. As soon as they were scrubbed clean of the days grime they dried off and stumbled to the bed. 

Starscream pulled himself under the covers and wrapped his arm around Wheeljack’s waist to tug him closer. He snuggled his head into the center of his back and curled his knees up into Wheeljack’s. 

“Mmm, warm,” Starscream grumbled. 

“Ey, ya know what we still need to do?”

“Go to sleep?”

“Have a proper honeymoon.”

“Mmm. Yes. We do still have to do that, don’t we?” Starscream uncurled and let Wheeljack roll over so they were facing each other. Starscream gave Wheeljack a lingering kiss on the brow before pulling him close and curling up again. He placed his chin upon Wheeljack’s head and closed his eyes. 

“Wheeljack?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m happy. About everything.”

“I’m happy you’re happy.” Wheeljack gave him a kiss on the chest. “You deserve it.” He took a deep vent and pressed in. “G’night, Star.”

Starscream smiled as he drifted off to sleep. 

“Good night.”


End file.
